injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice 3 (Fan Game)
Injustice 3 is the last game of Injustice series and this is where the Joker resurrected by black energy and revealed why he made Superman lose control. After Brainiac's Invasion cause the death and destruction on Earth. He was defeated in one year ago for now. Supergirl takes Superman's spot to join the Justice League. Meanwhile, The Master of the Black Lanterns Nekron, believe every universe was a place of Darkness and Death, Light and Life are perversions. He sent Black Power Rings to resurrect many fallen heroes and villains, So he can cast a great darkness on Earth again. Returning Characters * Batman * Supergirl * Green Lantern * The Flash * Superman (becoming phantomized) * Wonder Woman * Captain Cold * Joker * Bane * Firestorm * Blue Beetle * Poison Ivy * Atrocitus * Catwoman * Deadshot * Scarecrow * Shazam * Green Arrow * Deathstroke * Lex Luthor * Harley Quinn * Cyborg * Swamp Thing * Black Adam * Doomsday * Dr. Fate * Raven * Hawkgirl * Black Canary * Aquaman (DLC) New Characters * Black Hand * St. Walker * Jonah Hex * Killer Croc * Beast Boy * Man-Bat * Princess Amethyst * Hawkman * Black Manta * Wonder Girl * Deadman * Livewire * Vandel Savage * Bluebird * Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) * Ultrawoman (Lena Luthor) * Seeder * Godspeed * Manchester Black * Static Shock * Stargirl * Larfleeze * Charaxes * Copperhead * Bronze Tiger * Vixen * Mr. Freeze * Mr. Zsasz * Big Barda (DLC) * Steppenwolf (DLC) * Terra (DLC) * Metallo * White Lantern * Booster Gold (DLC) * Parasyte (DLC) * Felix Faust (DLC) * Circe (DLC) * Black Bat (DLC) * Hush (DLC) * Plastic Man (DLC) * Red Tornado (DLC) * Clayface (DLC) * Metal Man (DLC) * Ravager (DLC) * White Canary (DLC) * Ocean Master (DLC) * The Key (DLC) * Indigo-1 (DLC) * Superboy (DLC) * Miss Martian (DLC) * Queen Bee (DLC) * Toyman (DLC) * Etrigan (DLC) * Killer Moth (DLC) * Firefly (DLC) * Arsenal (DLC) * Heatwave (DLC) * Atomic Skull (DLC) * Katana (DLC) * King Shark (DLC) * The Spectre (DLC) * Constantine (DLC) * Huntress (DLC) * Captain Boomerang (DLC) * Icicle (DLC) * Grid (DLC) * Black Lighting (DLC) * Manhunter (DLC) * Nekron * Mongol (Pre-Order DLC) Stages * Metropolis * Gotham * The Batcave * Chinatown * Themyscira * Atlantis * Arkham Asylum * Fortress of Solitude * Lexcorp Industries in Gotham * Bludhaven * Dino Island * Dakota City * Titans Tower * Gemworld * Smallville * Wayne Enterprise * Oa * Argo City * Kandor * Zambesi * Joker's Hideout * Ryut Guest Characters * Arkham Knight * Nite Owl * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Reptile * Spawn * Johnny Cage * Sonya * Jax * Kano * Goro * Shang Tsung * Silk Spectre * The Comedian * Dr. Mahattan * Kitana * Mileena * Baraka * Smoke * Noob Saibot New and Returning Premier Skins * Bizzaro (Superman) * Batman Beyond (Batman) * Dick Grayson (Deadman) * Arkham Knight Batman (Batman) * BvS: Dawn of Justice Batman (Batman) * BvS: Dawn of Justice Armored Batman (Batman) * Deathstorm (Firestorm) * Mythic Wonder Woman/Wonder Woman Movie 2017 (Wonder Woman) * Green Beetle (Blue Beetle) * Ultraman (Superman) * Artemis (Wonder Woman) * BvS: Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman) * Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) * John Stewart (Green Lantern) * Yellow Lantern (Green Lantern) * King Orm (Aquaman) * Lucy Quinzel (Harley Quinn) * Suicide Squad 2016 Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn) * Suicide Squad 2016 Deadshot (Deadshot) * Suicide Squad 2016 Joker (The Joker) * Black Beetle (Blue Beetle) * Power Girl (Supergirl) * Reverse-Flash (The Flash) * Jay Garrick Earth-2 (The Flash) * Jay Garrick Earth-3 (The Flash) * Man of Steel Superman (Superman) * BvS: Dawn of Justice Superman (Superman) * Normal (Superman) NPCs * Damien Wayne (Deathwing) * Ra's Al Ghul * Solomon Grundy * Zatanna * Adam Strange * Connor Hawke * Gentleman Ghost * Clock King * Calendar Man * Tim Drake (Red Robin) Category:Games Category:Fanon Games